colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
GentooTAT
Category:Gentoo Category:Tips = Tips and Tricks for Running Gentoo = I'm a total newbie to Gentoo Linux. But all I ever needed to know about Gentoo I learned from these documentation sources: * Gentoo Documentation Page * Portage Users Guide * Portage Manual * Gentoo User Forums Please add more useful info and links here! * HOWTO setup co Linux to run Gentoo * Short(but good) Howto on the Gentoo Forums to get Gentoo running with coLinux * A Gentoo Wiki * Gentoo Linux/x86 Handbook * Gentoo "Where to go from here?" Behave in a responsible way * Don't run emerge sync all the time. Actually, more than once a day is useless. * Hammering a server can result in your ip getting banned for days or weeks. doh ! * Use mirrorselect to target the closest Gentoo mirror : ** emerge mirrorselect (to get and install the tool) ** mirrorselect -a -s5 (to get a list of the top 5 closest working mirrors from a big list of servers) = Now some common tips = Default Networking Setup # All the modern Gentoo images are set up with static ip addresses of 192.168.0.40, a gateway of 192.168.0.1, and dns nameserver set to 192.168.0.1 . If you have a TAP/Shared network setup, all you should have to do to get a working setup is type /etc/init.d/net.eth0 start. If your Windows side networking is set up shared correctly for TAP/Shared networing, you should now be able to access the internet from colinux. To start networking at colinux boot type "rc-update add net.eth0 default". # To start an ssh server, all you should have to do with a working network connection is type, "/etc/init.d/sshd start". Type "netstat -l" to see if there is a ssh service listening. To add the ssh server to the boot sequence type "rc-update add sshd default". # If your ethernet card is on a subnet of 192.168.0.X, the above will not work for you. Tap/shared networking is not for you, and neither is this default network setup. Remove "Console Fonts" error at boot rc-update del consolefont boot Remove "Can't set Hardware Clock" at boot Edit /etc/init.d/clock and change this line in start and stop function: if [ -n "$(grep 'UML' /proc/cpuinfo)" ] to if [ -n "$(grep '\-co\-' /proc/version)" ] Don't forget to do this for the start and stop functions. Problem: Arch is not set... Solution # You must have a full portage tree, if not type: emerge --sync or download a portage snapshot. # Look at which version of gentoo you have 2004.3? 2005.1? # Link a profile to /etc/make.profile. Do this by typing the command "ln -s /usr/portage/profiles/default-linux/x86/$VERSION/ /etc/make.profile" , where $VERSION equals your version of gentoo. (2004.3, 2005.1, etc) If the "/usr...../$VERSION/" directory does not exist, you do not have a full portage tree. Problem: Forced into maintenence mode with a modern Gentoo image? Solution # Either in your colinux configuration file or on the command line starting colinux, append "root=/dev/cobdX", where X is number of the colinux device that Gentoo is set to. # You may not be allocating enough memory to colinux, either in your colinux configuration file or on the command line starting colinux, append "mem=64". Where 64 is 64 Megabytes. You may of course give colinux more memory, as your hardware allows. -- ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:14 UTC 2006 ----ManuallyAdjusted on 10:18, 8 May 2006 (CEST)